1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) mobile terminal capable of performing video telephony. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal for providing an RFID service interworking with video telephony and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to the advances in mobile communication technologies, a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) mobile communication system provides not only conventional voice services but also multimedia communication services for transmitting data such as circuit data or packet data.
In addition, with rapid developments in information communications technologies, International Mobile Telecommunication 2000 (IMT-2000) is being commercialized as a third generation (3G) mobile communication system standardized by the International Telecommunication Union-Radio communications (ITU-R). The IMT-2000 can provide a wireless Internet service at a data rate of up to 144 Kbps which is much faster than the existing data rate (i.e., 14.4 Kbps or 56 Kbps) supported in conventional IS-95A and IS-95B networks. The IS-95C network evolved from the conventional IS-95A and IS-95B networks is used in IMT-2000 (e.g., CDMA 2000 1X, 3X, EVolution-Data Only (EV-DO), Wideband CDMA (WCDMA), etc.) systems. More particularly, the use of IMT-2000 services results in improvement in the quality of conventional voice services and Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) services. In addition, various multimedia services (Audio On Demand (AOD), Video On Demand (VOD), etc.,) can be provided at a faster speed.
As the capability of communication services increases, a video telephony system has become greatly popular. The video telephony system is implemented with hardware and software components capable of processing video and audio information on a real time basis so that users can communicate with each other while watching images of their counterparts at a long distance. The video telephony system can be used in various fields. For example, in a business field where conferences are important, work efficiency can be improved by avoiding frequent business trips and also management efficiency can be maximized with rapid decision making. Further, there are additional advantages in that information can be accurately delivered between users, users can communicate with each other from a long distance without feeling sense of a distance, and latest international information can be smoothly exchanged. In a medical field, the video telephony system can be used in patient management, remote treatment, etc. In an educational field, the video telephony system can be used in a remote education, etc.
According to services provided by the video telephony system, users of mobile communication terminals equipped with a camera module can communicate with their counterparts while watching images transmitted from the counterparts. Such a video telephony service can be provided to a subscriber of a mobile communication service with the commercialization of a mobile communication network (e.g., CDMA 1x EV-DO, and WCDMA) capable of high-speed packet data communication. The video telephony service is provided based on a WCDMA 3G-324M or CDMA H.323 and a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP). Unlike the conventional voice call, video and audio data can be simultaneously transmitted.
Meanwhile, there is an emerging wireless Internet service by which mobile communication subscribers can use the Internet anywhere via a wireless network while moving one place to another. Accordingly, the mobile communication subscribers can communicate with their counterparts anytime anywhere while moving from one place to another by using the voice call service. In addition, after accessing to the Internet by using the wireless Internet service, the mobile communication subscribers can receive various contents (e.g., games, chatting, stock, financial transaction, news, weather, sports, traffic information, etc.) in various formats such as text, voice, image, etc.
More particularly, there are regularized daily living services in which all purchase processes from product information to payments can be done by using one mobile communication terminal, and in which a short-distance communication technology (e.g., Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID)) are integrated. The RFID is a technique in which a product item is attached with an RFID tag that includes information on the product item and in which the information is retrieved by a device using a Radio Frequency (RF). A recognizable distance is less than about 50 cm when using a barcode. However, when using the RFID, the recognizable distance can be extended to about 27 m according to a frequency band. According to an RFID mobile communication terminal, a product can be authenticated by accessing to an Internet site of a manufacturer of the product by using an identification code, wherein minimum information on the identification code is stored in an RFID tag.
Since a variety of information can be immediately recognized over the wireless Internet when using the RFID mobile communication terminal, it is expected that a wireless Internet market is revitalized. For example, customers can immediately authenticate luxury handbags, high-end liquors, etc., through the wireless Internet by using the RFID mobile communication terminal applied with the RFID technology. Further, manufacturers can minimize a sales reduction caused by fake products. In addition, mobile communication industries are expected to face a new phase in development since a process of authenticating products may have an effect on the growing demand on the wireless Internet.
In a current 3G-324M-based video telephony system, only video and audio information of a counterpart is transmitted to during a call. Thus, the user cannot be aware of a specific object image transmitted by the counterpart.
In a current situation where a 3G environment prevails and an RFID technology (e.g., RFID electronic tags) is spread, the user of the video telephony system integrated with the RFID technology can transfer a specific object image to the counterpart while shopping or the like, but cannot deliver additional information except for the image itself.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system capable of sharing product information with customers as well as manufacturers in addition to distribution of the RFID mobile communication terminal.